plazmaburstfandomcom-20200215-history
Plazma Burst 2
Plazma Burst 2 follows the story of Plazma Burst 1. It was created by Eric Gurt and released on March 10, 2011. The story continues the adventures of the Marine in correcting the future in which the human race came to an abrupt end. Plot Before the Game The Marine brings Noir Lime to a medic and he goes to the portal. He reaches his present times and In combat you can use the time warp, which will allow you to literally slow time and dodge enemy shots. However, the time warp requires "energy". The maximum energy is 100, and the time warp lasts for about 30-40 seconds, unless you end it sooner. Along with new weapons such as the Alien Pistol and Railgun, you have psi swords which allows the player to slice the enemies. But, now enemies too, have psi swords, the color depends on the type of character. Another ability the player has is to use "kinetic module" to move objects. This ability can be utilized by pressing the 'c' key and allows you to pick up weapons, explosive barrels, dying enemies, dead enemies, and various other objects. Plazma Burst 2 features a Multiplayer in which players battle each other to the death in custom maps, which can be created by any player with the help of a Map Editor. Multiplayer currently has a couple settings: Co-operation, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. Protagonists Our Marine appears again with even more weapons to choose from. He still is fairly quiet, as he always is in the series, only talking to some allies. Now, he can chose from his past weapons, Civil Security weapons and Alien Weapons among other heavy weapons. Sometimes, he can drive vehicles. Proxy Proxy is the second protagonist introduced to the game. Unlike the Marine, she talks a lot, mainly to herself. There are seven special maps where she is the only character playable: levels 30 - 37. Afterwards, she teams up with the Marine, then Noir Lime. Noir Lime The third and final character introduced, Noir Lime has a lot of health but his armour weighs him down and he is a tad slow. His weapons tend to be the heaviest, and his signature Minigun C-02m is coveted by many players in multiplayer. His ship crashes and he is revived by the Marine and Proxy. He tells Proxy and the Marine the time machine is near by so they are close. Noir Lime also says the very last quote of the game. . . (He says "Forwards, to the Past!" for those who can not for the life of them beat the last level) Antagonists Civil Security The Civil Security is the main threat to the three main characters throughout the game. They are seen in almost every level. Proxy is known to hate them a lot, they might've locked her up preivously. They have four ranks: Lite, Heavy, Boss and Ghost Usurpations The Usurpations replace the Falkoks from Plazma Burst 1. They are the main aliens from the game and show hostilities toward the Civil Security. They use alien weaponry and some heavy weapons. The Usurpations were released unto Earth when the teleporter was opened. Now, it is up to the tyrannical Civil Security to clean them up. And three heroes. Androids The Androids are the robots in Plazma Burst 2. They use heavy weaponry. There are two types, the Android SLC-56s, faster and lighter. They mainly use railguns and rockets against your heroes. The Android T-01187s are much rarer, brandishing Alien Shotguns and are much heavier. They only appear in Level 8. The Androids are enemies of the Civil Security and brawled with them in Level 7. Plazma Burst: Void Plazma Burst: Void is a remake of Plazma Burst 2. It was created by players of PB2 for better experience. The game follows the exact same storyline of Plazma Burst 2, but the characters in the game and the enemies are more detailed. See page. Category:Template documentation